When It Rains In Malibu
by TreeNursery
Summary: MOLIVER! Can Oliver confess his love to Miley before her annoyingly possessive boyfriend returns from Australia? Is the sky blue? Do I suck at summaries? Please just read...Chapter one revision. Chapter two tomorrow!


***I have revised this chapter to place Miley in the ranch they moved into on the final episode of season three. I realized I made it so Miley was living in the beach house and I just can't have that! I like things to be as accurate as possible, haha. Sorry :P **

**A/N: Greeting my fellow MOLIVER lovers! I just wanna go over a couple of things before you read this. This is my first Hannah Montana fic ever, so please be gentle! I have written stories on another account but decided I'd take a swing at my favorite Disney sitcom! Please enjoy! Oh and this takes place the summer after graduation. I'm done now, I swear!**

**Warning: Violence against Moliver and meaningless Loliver sex! (Don't worry, I have no intention of killing anyone off) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Miley, Miley, Miley…" his velvet smooth voice penetrated her soul like mental venom. He began closing in on her like a predator would on a potential meal. "You know.." He continued. "That name is one of the many things that drew me to you." The malice shown in his jade orbs was terrifying. No emotion. No remorse.

Tears streamed down Miley Stewart's flustered cheeks. She sobbed uncontrollably as she realized the brick wall behind her meant there was no escape. "Please.." She was finally able to croak, feeling as though her heart was in a vice.

Matthew Tray Hicks smirked sinisterly, reveling in the fear he was instilling. He was inches away from Miley now, so close he could take in her delicious scent. The blonde man brushed a few strands of rebellious hair out of the shaking girl's face. He brought his pistol up to her temple and pressed the barrel hard against her flesh.

Miley winced as the hot metal singed her. She could feel bile burning the back of her throat when he smiled. Weather or not he was enjoying her pain, when he smiled that way it sent chills up her spine. The brunette gulped when Matthew pressed his body flush against hers. He was going to try and have his way with her.

"You are so beautiful Miley. It's a shame really…" Matthew feigned a solemn expression and traced her cheek with the pistol. He began trailing kisses down her neck letting his free hand caress whatever he saw fit.

Miley squeezed her eyes shut and tried hard to concentrate on the preservation of her life. It was too late for Oliver, she thought in horror as the image of him hitting the pavement just moments before crossed her mind. Then suddenly the thought of Matthew pulling the trigger didn't sound so bad. No matter how much Oliver would hate her for being so careless. She couldn't go on without him anyway. He completed her. 'I love you…' She hoped wherever he was now, he heard it.

With that thought in mind, Miley allowed her eyes to wander beyond her assailant, falling upon Oliver's battered form. He had tried to protect her from her raging ex boyfriend. Alas he was now face down in a pool of his own blood. Despair gripped Miley as realization took over. She couldn't shake the guilt that this was all her doing. If Matt could take Oliver away from her, then she could take all the fun out of his little game.

"I think I should at least get to fuck you one last time before I send your corpse down the river." Matthew chuckled, charming as always.

Miley found herself smirking for some odd reason as one last tear trickled down her face. The next thing that came out of her mouth was sure to ruffle some Matt feathers. "Last time?" She laughed dryly.

Matthew's grin vanished instantly at the change in Miley's tone. He had not anticipated the brunette's new vigor.

"There wasn't even a first time!" Miley spat. "And that's why you're bitter, ain't it?" Miley's eyes were still red and puffy but the tears had stopped. "Yeah, Smokin' Oken beat you to the punch and that just kills you!" Then her eyes widened when she heard a chuckle. It didn't belong to Matthew.

Matthew whipped his head around to find Oliver slowly pushing himself off the pavement. Blinded by rage he pointed his gun at the man he was sure he killed just a moment before. When he pulled the trigger it made a clicking noise, but nothing happened. His eyes widened.

Oliver couldn't help but smirk, miraculously getting to his feet whilst clutching the wound in his side. He knew the gun only had one bullet in it. "You made a rookie mistake, Matt." He was in pain, but chuckled anyways, disregarding the blood that trickled from his mouth. "Next time you decide to steal my gun and fuck with my girl, make sure I'm dead."

-One year earlier-

The weather in Malibu couldn't have been more perfect for a romantic rendezvous on the beach. There was a soothing breeze, which Oliver might have been enjoying if he wasn't trying to shake the sand out of his jeans. That's right, he was having a rendezvous in the sand with a very lusty blonde. Could it have really been described as a romantic rendezvous? Probably not considering that the word 'romantic' usually involved some form of love between both parties.

Lilly Truscott was by no means unattractive. Oliver actually still wondered how he ever ended up with a girl like her to begin with. He did love her with all his heart, but more like a brother would. Which was a big contributor to the lack of passion.

Ever been in a relationship where both parties were okay with not romantically loving each other? Well that basically summed up Lilly and Oliver's relationship for whatever reason. They did talk about it often but didn't really feel like breaking up over it. Besides, breaking up would only cause people to wonder why they were so okay with it.

So in short Oliver and Lilly stayed together to dodge the third degree and get it on with no strings. Now, from any normal guy's point of view this might seem like paradise. Oliver Oken was nowhere near the status of 'Normal Guy'. Getting laid whenever he wanted was awesome and all, but something inside of him craved meaning. And a certain southern, brunette beauty was the meaning to his messed up life. Problem was she would never know as long as he stayed with Lilly.

Oliver couldn't remember when his feelings for Miley Stewart began. It was definitely in and around the time she revealed her biggest secret to him. All he knew was from that point, he lived for her smile and would most certainly die for her kiss. To say Oliver Oken had it bad for Miley Stewart was an understatement to say the least.

In a perfect world, Oliver might have done the smart thing and asked Miley out a long time ago. In a jaded, depressing world, Miley had a celebrity boyfriend who lavished her with charm and material happiness. Something Oliver felt he could never match in even two lifetimes. He was just too damn awkward and dorky.

"Oliver!" Lilly swatted his shoulder, annoyed. "I'm getting sand in my underwear. Can't we go to your car?"

And the nagging begins.

"Yes dear." Oliver replied sweetly, rolling off of Lilly. He got up first brushing himself off before helping her up. It was getting dark and it looked like some rain clouds were moving in. 'Well that explains the breeze…'

As they approached Oliver's Cadillac, the faint chime of Lilly's ringtone sounded. It was 'Let's Do This' by Hannah Montana, which could only mean Miley was calling.

"Hey girl!" Lilly chirped into her iPhone. "What's the happy haps?"

Oliver unlocked the passenger side door for Lilly as he tried to eavesdrop on their conversation. He was always interested in what Miley wanted to say. And he was just plain ecstatic to hear the sound of her voice.

A look of excitement passed over Lilly's face briefly. "Eep!" she exclaimed, hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Oliver asked both curious and eager.

"Settle down Loverboy, it was just Miley." Lilly gave a knowing smile. She was far from oblivious when it came to Oliver's interest in Miley.

Oliver made his grumpy face and rolled his chocolate colored eyes. "I know who it was, I was just asking what she wanted!" he spat.

Lilly chuckled at the hissy fit her partner was having. He was definitely cute when he got all flustered and what not. "The 2009 Hannah tour comes out on DVD in two weeks. Miley got it on Blue Ray today and she wants us to go over tonight."

Sure it wasn't much of a big deal, but Oliver was always on board to see Miley. Even if it meant he had to sit through four hours of concert footage and special features.

Oliver made to insert his key into the ignition when a squeaky voice stopped him.

"What are you doing, Ollie!" Lilly crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "I do believe I'm still all hot and bothered from the beach and I did not get sand in my underwear for nothing!"

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle at the antics that were so Lilly. "I just thought maybe we could go somewhere a little more personal as to not put on a show for the entire beach, Lillypop." He finished with a wink.

Lilly blushed realizing he was in fact right. They had been making out behind a bush before, but the car was located in a busy area. "Oh right, haha." She climbed in and put on her seatbelt.

Oliver was very silent as he drove, trying to find a remote area to park. He found one surrounded by trees and knew they'd be safe for at least 15 minutes. As soon as the car was in park, Lilly was already wrestling with her seatbelt. Once the blonde freed herself, she climbed into the back seat pulling Oliver along with her.

"I'm so happy you have a Cadillac." Lilly giggled as she pulled Oliver on top of her. It was much roomier then any car she'd ever been in.

"Yeah it's a real pussy magnet." Oliver joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Lilly just laughed and pulled him down for a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. "We can't go to Miley's too late so lets make this a quickie, kay?" she said between kisses. She only got a grunt in response.

Oliver's hand crept under Lilly's plaid skirt, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her panties. He broke away from their kiss to slide the garment of fully.

Lilly whimpered as she felt the cool night air hit her now exposed nether regions. She pulled Oliver back down into a more heated kiss, shoving her tongue practically down his throat.

Oliver got in between Lilly's thighs and unzipped his fly. He groaned as his painfully hard erection brushed against Lilly's hot womanhood. Without much warning, Oliver thrust his member deep into Lilly's tight passage, earning him a yelp from the blonde. They instantly began moving together, Oliver bracing his right hand on the back of the seat and cupped Lilly's right breast with his left. In no time at all, Lilly Cried out, shuddering violently with her climax. This gave Oliver the okay to pick up the pace and drive himself over the edge. He groaned as he came, biting back the urge to scream Miley's name.

Once his breathing slowed, Oliver fixed his pants and climbed back into the front almost slipping and hitting his face on the dashboard. Lilly followed suit and buckled herself in, somehow looking neater then before they had sex.

Oliver fumbled with his key and finally got it into the ignition after several pitiful tries. In his annoyance he mentally compared the situation to when he lost his virginity. It had been a sad, sad day for him. Not his proudest moment, that was for sure. That odd line of thinking somehow had his mind on Miley again. He would kill to have his virginity back if it meant losing it to her. Also he'd try to be a little less awkward and dorky about it.

The drive to Miley's ranch took a good 20 minutes as apposed to the 5 minutes it would have taken to get to her old beach house. But that was a good two years ago and he still almost made the mistake of driving there instead on occasion. Lilly had lived with Miley at the ranch, but moved back in with her mother when the job in Atlanta didn't work out.

Oliver pulled into the driveway alongside Jackson's "chick" car and put it into part. He noted with amusement that had Jackson been watching the large blue Cadillac pull up beside his dinky convertible, he'd feel quite inadequate.

Miley sat in her living room, not quite able to sit still. It had been weeks since the last time she actually hung out with her two best friends. She didn't mind not being with her boyfriend for once, as he was off doing some movie in Australia for the next few months. If Miley could be honest, he was suffocating her a little bit and she was glad for the break.

Fast rising actor, Matthew Hicks was everything a girl could possibly want and more in a guy. He had the sandy blonde hair, shiny jade eyes and a smile that could go for miles. Not to mention his charming sense of humor and quick witted remarks.

So then what was the problem? Anyone who wasn't a female was a massive threat to Matthew Tray Hicks. Miley found herself becoming increasingly annoyed with his competitive antics around other males. Like, she couldn't even hang out with Jake Ryan at any of Traci's parties for Pete's sake!

'Thank God he hasn't met Oliver yet.' Miley pondered what that might be like. Her best guy friend was definitely not one to back down from any challenge. She smiled realizing how much she really did miss Oliver. His goofy grins, his shaggy hair, his never ending clumsiness and of course his inability to turn down a good challenge.

A light rapping was heard on the front door and Miley perked up excitedly. "Coming!" She exclaimed brushing imaginary dust from her yellow tank top. She adjusted her shorts as well and opened the door.

Lilly immediately embraced her best friend whom she hadn't seen in a while. It seemed after graduation they didn't see a whole lot of each other anymore.

Oliver followed suit, wrapping his arms around Miley and maybe holding her a little too long. He loosened his arms a touch so he could smile down at her. Warmth washed over him as she smiled right back, gripping his biceps playfully.

"Someone's been workin' out." Miley commented, backing out of the embrace to grab the popcorn from the kitchen. "And you know that new haircut is starting to grow on me."

Oliver was disappointed for the loss of contact but thought it best since it would eventually get weird. Again, he hated how awkward he was at times. "Best do in Malibu!" he exclaimed with mock enthusiasm.

"Second best!" Robby Ray Stewart's voice bellowed from God knows where.

Lilly sat down first, cross-legged with a large bowl of popcorn in her lap. Miley cuddled up next to her best girl bud and reached for the remote. Oliver seated himself on the other end of the sofa, resting his elbows on his knees.

For the next three hours only two sets of eyes were glued to the performance on the flat screen television. Oliver being the odd man out, literally, was watching Miley intently. To him she seemed almost perplexed, like something was on her mind. Just the way she bit her bottom lip and was looking at the screen but not really watching it. There was something up.

As if on cue, the entertainment was paused and Lilly turned looking a little miffed that her favorite song was interrupted.

"Miley! That was my jam!" Lilly pouted, then noticing Miley's far away look, softened up. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just really missed you guys." Miley beckoned Oliver closer to her and Lilly. He of course complied and immediately gave himself a mental pat on the back when she nestled herself into his side.

"Yeah it's been like over two weeks and that's not normal unless you're on tour." Lilly mumbled almost solemnly.

Oliver draped his left arm around Miley's shoulders and gave her a slight squeeze before asking. "What's been going on with you?" 'Did she just shudder when I did that?' he then questioned himself.

Miley was taken aback by the sudden fluttering feeling in her stomach when Oliver's arm came around her. 'When did Oliver get so warm and inviting?' She pondered, shocked by her immediate instinct to get closer.

Noticing the worried looks she was receiving, Miley quickly snapped out of her stupor. "Nothing to phone home about." She lied. "I actually wanted to ask you guys something." Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. The warmth to her right wasn't making concentration easy.

Oliver and Lilly glanced at one and other puzzled before returning their gaze to the pop star sandwiched between them.

"As you know, Matt's in Australia for the next few months and Daddy will be starting his southern tour tomorrow. Jackson is starting his new job so he'll hardly be here…" She trailed off, almost feeling pathetic for what she was about to ask. "Do you guys think you could stay here for a while?"

Oliver nearly melted looking into her pleading blue eyes but hoped Lilly would say yes first.

"You mean like move in for the next few months?" Lilly asked tilting her head up and looking thoughtful.

"I mean I know you guys have lives unlike me, but-"

Lilly silenced Miley by putting her index finger over her lips. "Miley, before we got here we were rolling around on the beach getting pinched by sand crabs."

A disturbed expression found its way onto Miley's face. "Thanks for the 411 Lilly!" Then her face softened into a smile. "So you guys will stay?"

"It's okay with me!" Lilly chirped.

Miley turned to Oliver wearing the pleading expression once again. She couldn't help but want him to say yes since it was only a matter of time until Matt came back.

"Well, I suppose I'm going to have to stick around and make sure Lillypop over there doesn't reveal anymore secrets about our personal endeavors." Oliver made sure he annunciated the last word as he glared at the blonde.

Miley let out a squeak of excitement and wrapped both her arms around her best friends.

"You guys can move your stuff in tomorrow!"

A/N: If you love puppies, you will review my story! Haha, just kidding! If you read this from start to end, then I love you forever! And I'll try to make longer chapters. Please try and review though. Feedback makes me wanna write more!

If you reread this, you are a saint. An update is coming tomorrow and I apologize for the agonizing wait. I will warn you that this is something that will be updated at a glacial pace due to my busy schedule. I hope you enjoy regardless!


End file.
